


Baby In A Trench Coat

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam is out and Dean is taking a nap, Castiel finds porn on tv and decides to watch it. As he is watching porn for the second time in his life, he gets a boner and wakes Dean up and asks him how to deal with it. This is the day Dean teaches Castiel how to masturbate. This is also the day Castiel gets his first blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby In A Trench Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so go easy on me, guys!
> 
> I got my inspiration for this story from this gif set ---> http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/47840240642/lilferret13-begitalarcos-dean-teaches-cas

Team Free Will just finished taking down a demon that was terrorizing a town and Dean was exhausted. It was decided that it was Sam's turn to go out and grab some supplies as well as some food. The first thing Dean does is lecture Sam about his Impala and throws himself on the bed, fast asleep. Castiel was bored. He was an awkward person and didn't know how to social or what to do when he was alone. He decided to turn some tv on since it was one of the few things he enjoyed when angels weren't known to enjoy things. He turned it on and the first thing he saw was a porno about a pizzaman and some blonde woman.

"Ahh the pizzaman. I remember the pizzaman." Castiel said as he thought of the time he kissed Meg Masters after watching that porn.

He looked down and like last time, he had a boner. Since he had no idea how to deal with a boner and the world wasn't ending, he woke up Dean.

"Dean." Castiel woke Dean up.  
"What, Cas?" Dean yawned.  
"Something's wrong...down there..."  
"What...?"

Dean realized Castiel had been watching porn again and realized he had a boner. 

"Cas. You have a boner. Get rid of it." Dean said, trying to go back to sleep.  
"How?" Castiel asked.  
"What do you mean how?"  
"How do you get rid of...that?"  
"You're asking me how to masturbate?"  
"Yes..."  
"Oh god, you really are a baby in a trench coat."  
"Will you show me, Dean?"  
"You want me to show you?"  
"Yes."

Dean sat on his bed and pulled Castiel close to him. Dean slowly unbuckled Castiel's belt and unzipped his pants slowly. Dean put his hand on Castiel's cock and began to slowly rub his crotch. Castiel threw his head back and moaned softly. Dean started to stroke Castiel's cock a little faster, causing Castiel to moan louder. Dean smiled at the fact of Castiel being a screamer. Dean pulled Castiel onto the bed and continued to stroke and rub the angel's cock. 

"Dean." Castiel moaned. "Take me."

Dean smiled as he took his hand out of Castiel's pants and took out his hard cock. Dean put Castiel's cock in his mouth and began to suck. Castiel threw his head back again and grabbed the back of Dean's head. He was panting. Dean smiled as he sucked harder and faster. Castiel kept moaning and he got very hard. Dean was very talented with his tongue and it excited Castiel. Dean kept going and Castiel was ready to explode. He was so hard. Dean got a little rougher and wanted Castiel so badly. Finally, Castiel was ready to cum and he did so as Sam walked through the door.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sam yelled as Castiel came in Dean's mouth.


End file.
